


Hazy love lies

by mattsuhana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cheating, Hanamaki Takahiro is a good friend, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsuhana/pseuds/mattsuhana
Summary: “Iwa-chan”His muscles responded before he could, and suddenly, he was, once more, looking up at Tooru. Iwaizumi felt his jaw tense, his teeth clacking a little by the force.“Don’t call me that”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 39





	Hazy love lies

The neon lights were the only thing illuminating the street, projecting fake and lifeless rainbows when they shined through the thousands of drops of water that fell from the sky. Each step soaked his socks and the hem of his pants, drenching them in the dirty water that gathered at the corners of the streets, making small puddles.

Iwaizumi walked aimlessly, knowing that sooner or later he would have to return home but wanting to stretch that moment as much as possible. He thought about his apartment, about the big and fuzzy couch in the center of the living room, about the dozens of mugs that were sitting at the cupboard, about the soon-to-be empty drawers of his closet...

He stopped in the middle of the street, looking at his feet and standing still while people passed by, sprinting to not get caught by the rain or laughing under an umbrella with their loved ones. Without realizing he clenched his fists, it didn’t hurt, but his knuckles turned white.

He sighed, the rain was wetting thoroughly his clothes, making his previously grey sweatshirt turn into an almost black one. Iwaizumi raised his head, closing his eyes as hard as he could, he let the water drops fall on his face. He felt his body tense, maybe by the cold, maybe, by the horrible tightness he felt on his chest.

Iwaizumi was breathing, that much he knew, but it hurt so much. Under the thought of him losing his mind for real this time, he decided to move and settle himself in a nearby bench.

His mind wandered then. It made him think of nights at the countryside at Miyagi, where he would catch bugs and set them free, never more amazed than by the sight of them displaying their wings and flying towards the moonlight. At least, before he came in to his life. Scratched knees, sleepovers under glued fluorescent stars, sweat in his skin after another hour of extra practice, lips on his that tasted like ramen and tears...

“Iwa-chan” 

His muscles responded before he could, and suddenly, he was, once more, looking up at Tooru. Iwaizumi felt his jaw tense, his teeth clacking a little by the force.

“Don’t call me that” He stood up again, determined not to be there for longer than an instant. He didn’t shove past Tooru, instead deciding not to even look at him as he passed by his side. Not even two steps later, Oikawa grabbed his wrist. Hard enough for Iwaizumi to know that he wouldn’t get out of it in the first try “Let me go”

“Iwa-chan”

“I said don't fucking call me that!” 

There was a loud sound, Oikawa’s arms went limp by his side as Iwaizumi managed to get out of his grip. Still, his legs didn’t obey him, he didn’t walk, didn’t move, couldn’t do nothing but stand there with Tooru’s piercing gaze on his back.

“Hajime, I’m…”

“Don’t say a fucking word Oikawa, less so if you are gonna lie” He said, knuckles whitening again. The weight on his chest was so much heavier than his wet clothes, and it hurt so much more than his teeth against the inside of his cheek.

“Let me explain”

Tooru pleaded, in that whiny voice, the one he had heard so many times, had let get lost on the crook of his neck as he caressed the other’s cheeks and let the tears soak his clothes. 

It made him so sick now.

“You don’t have to explain shit”

“But I-”

“You what?” Iwaizumi turned then, not being able to restrain himself and grabbing a fistful of Oikawa’s jacket, making countless wrinkled on the fabric “You fucking what, Tooru? You didn’t mean to?”

“Hajime, please...”

“Don’t call me Hajime! Don’t call me fucking anything!” He was aware that the words were coming out rough, that his voice at his limit, that he was shouting, still, he couldn’t help but not to care “Do you- Do you know how fucking lost I have been? Do you know how much I have thought about you-” He gulped, cursing himself for the sudden soreness of his throat and the tears that made his vision glassy “Do you know how much I have thought about you coming back home?”

He let go of Oikawa. The other man didn’t stumble, he just kept his gaze fixed on Iwaizumi, unable to avert it from him.

“I…”

“I know it wasn’t perfect” He said, tone more vulnerable than angry this time “I know it, but I was trying I was-” Iwaizumi gulped heavily, voice coming out weaker than before “Was it not fucking enough?” Oikawa didn’t say anything this time, only staring at him as if looking away would kill him “I believed all those fucking lies like a dumb kid in love, huh?”

The taller man jumped at that, voice trembling when he spoke.

“Hajime”

“I guess in the end that's all I was” He said, finally turning around this time, body shivering, not knowing if it was by the cold rain or the view that was left now at his back “Don’t follow me Tooru, I’ll stay at Makki’s until you get your stuff”

With that, Iwaizumi made his way down the street, tempted to look back but too prideful to do so. It was as if he was moving on autopilot, his mind anywhere else but there. He thought of the hands holding Oikawa’s body, of his expression of pleasure and his moans as another man praised his body, same as Iwaizumi had done so many times… The other key of his apartment fell of his hand, the thought of asking Oikawa to definitely move in further in that moment than it had ever been.

He got out his phone and called Makki. It rang twice before he picked it up.

“What’s up Haj?”

“Hey can I stay for tonight?” The line went silent at the other side, if this weren’t Makki he would have cursed himself for sounding so broken.

“Of course, Mattsun is here too, wanna watch Godzilla?”

“Yeah” He said, smiling a little although tears kept falling off his eyes. As he saw another couple pass by under an umbrella, his lips tilted a little more upward. Maybe, he wouldn’t be fine today, or in a month, or in a year. He was going to be, though, he could be sure of it “That’d be great, thanks”

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's that, I'm sorry but I heard the song Without you by Oh Wonder and this is all that came to mind.
> 
> I don't know if any of you are interested but soon, I will start posting a multiple chapter fic that I've been working on for sometime now, it's a Osasuna one. In the meantime, have this angst to feed the iwaoi shippers that love pain.
> 
> ttannnshima on tumblr!


End file.
